


milde dager || gentle days

by saintbvcky



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, assasin's creed: valhalla
Genre: F/F, WLW Fic, wlw fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintbvcky/pseuds/saintbvcky
Summary: It's Eivor's birthday, and all she wants is a relaxing day with her family.
Relationships: F! Eivor / Reader, F!Eivor / You, F!Eivor x You, F!Eivor x reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	milde dager || gentle days

**Author's Note:**

> pairing: modern!f!eivor x f!reader || warnings: none, just pure tooth rotting fluff involving eivor being a mom. something about a buff queer woman with babies just makes my heart go ✨✨✨✨. excessive use of the word kjæere.|| divider by @firefly-graphics || norwegian translations: jeg elsker deg så mye, kjære-> i love you so much, my dear. // ja min kjære-> Yes, my dear. // mamma-> mom/mama

Every morning at seven am, your eyes opened up like clockwork. 

You couldn’t help it. After all, it was a habit claimed not long after you and your wife had your first child, a daughter, a little over ten months ago. Ever since she came along, your mornings were automatic, routine. Normally Eivor would be the one to get up and tend to her while you could sleep in a little more. She was always more of a morning person anyway. 

But it was her birthday today, so you figured she deserved to sleep in, of all days. 

It’s hard to leave her when she looks so cuddly under all the blankets, unbraided hair a complete mess across the fluffy pillows. But for the moment you settle for just a kiss to her cheek before making your way to the nursery after slipping on a fluffy robe to keep warm. 

You gently open the door to the nursery and walk in, smiling brightly when you spot your little love already standing up and supporting herself on the crib’s railing. The wisps of dirty blond hair are a total mess, but it’s her dopey sleepy smile when she sees you that makes her pacifier fall out that makes her all the more endearing to you. 

“Good morning, my little dove.” You coo quietly, easily picking her up into your arms, snuggling her as you usually would. She babbles, snuggling her little chubby face into your neck. You take a sniff of her hair, still scented by the gentle chamomile shampoo from last night’s bath. It always soothes you, even when you’re not stressed. 

Securely cradling her to you, you walk about her nursery to pick out a fresh diaper and some clothes for her to wear for the day. Well, for at least as long as she’s not messy. Like her other mother, she was quite the messy eater. It gives the little one some time to wake up out of the haze, piercing eyes attentively paying attention to what you’re doing. 

You look to her with a warm smile and hum, placing a small kiss on her nose before changing her into a fresh diaper, tossing the soiled one into the bin next to the changing table, and helping her into her outfit. You can’t help but tickle her little belly while she’s still lying down on the changing table, showering her little face with kisses until she’s giggling those laughs that make your heart melt. 

“Are we ready to wish mama a happy birthday?” You whisper to her, as if you and your daughter were sharing a little secret only between you and her, “I don’t think she knows about the surprise.” 

Both of you giggle at each other, and you scoop her up into your warm arms before quietly making your way over into the kitchen to make her a bottle. You strap your daughter into the high chair so she can have her breakfast of formula and give you time to make breakfast for everyone. 

You prepare all of Eivor’s typical favorites. A spread of Norwegian breakfast items that Eivor grew up with, which were surprisingly easy to find despite living in England, her favorite coffee blend, along with some fruit salad. You set the vase of flowers from the garden along with the handmade birthday card on the table. The card was really quite cute, since it had a handprint of the baby’s hands in the shape of a heart, with “Happy Birthday Mom” written in both English and Norwegian in your poor attempt to imitate a child’s handwriting. 

Eivor didn’t take long to wake up, especially when there was the smell of delicious food and the sound of laughter from her little family reaching her senses. She rubbed the remaining sleep from her eyes, dragging herself out of bed slowly and stretched out her limbs before reaching for the hair tie from the bedside table and making her way to the breakfast nook in the kitchen.  
  
“What’s all this?” She asked, equal parts surprised at seeing the breakfast spread on the table and content seeing you and her daughter.

“Oh, it looks like someone finally woke up.” You walk over to wrap your arms around her waist and give her a soft good morning kiss, “Happy birthday, kjære.” 

Eivor steals another kiss from you, humming into it as she pulls you closer. Your baby is clearly not having it, and it makes the both of you laugh when she starts calling for Eivor’s attention. She takes her out of the high chair, showering her in the affection she wanted, tossing her in the air lightly before taking a seat with the baby on her lap so everyone could finally have breakfast. 

Eivor mostly pretends to be surprised when she notices the flowers and the birthday card on the table, which amuses the baby on her lap to no end. She smiles at you and compliments the flowers you had picked out, enlisting your daughter’s “help” in opening the card. 

To anyone else it wouldn’t have meant much of anything. It wouldn’t have been the first time Eivor has received a piece of art from her only daughter. But this was her birthday, and seeing the thought that went into this card made her feel like warmth and happiness suffused all throughout. 

She put the card aside for a moment, lifting the baby above her like the little one enjoyed so much and said something about how thankful and loved she felt in Norwegian. You didn’t understand everything, but you picked out a couple of words here and there. 

“Anything else up your sleeve?” She asked you teasingly, handing the baby over to you after you offer so she could finish eating. 

“Yes, actually.” You beam at her. You stand up as you cradle the baby on your hip, and seeing you like that in the inky hues of the early morning takes Eivor’s breath away. “The farmer’s market is open, I was thinking we could stop there to pick up some things before going to the park for a picnic?”  
  
“Wonderful, kjære. I’ll clean up.” Eivor happily receives the kiss you give her, leaning up to kiss her daughter’s hand before going off to get the both of you dressed for the trek. 

Even on the way to the park, to see Eivor carry her daughter proudly on her chest with the kangaroo carrier made you swoon. You weren’t the only one, because every now and again people would give Eivor the googly eyes. You kind of liked that, that other people could see how attractive Eivor was in general, how the three of you looked together

Spending time with your little family, especially on a day like this one, made your heart soar. To see Eivor having the time of her life, holding her daughter’s hands above her to help her walk, all with the biggest smile you’ve ever seen on her face, it couldn’t get any better. 

The two of you were sitting on opposite ends of the picnic blanket, taking a break to eat and drink a little something while the baby was content to sit there by your legs and play with the hem of your dress. To a stranger, the three of you looked like a picture perfect family. Aside from the shenanigans one went through when raising a toddler, you pretty much were. 

“Hm?” You look away from the baby that was pointing out all the flowers on your dress and look to Eivor when she called your name. 

“Jeg elsker deg så mye, kjaere.” Her captivating blue eyes twinkle, sparkling with the love she has for you and the baby you gave birth to all those months ago, “this is truly a wonderful birthday.” 

You can only smile at her before your daughter interrupts you two as she starts to whine. She’s wiggling around on her butt, and at first you both think she needs her diaper changed. But the little one is determined, so she grabs as much of your dress as she can and shakily pulls herself up.

You and Eivor instantly sit up, on high alert as you watch her intently. Neither one of you wanted to get ahead of yourselves, but you took out your phone to record the moment just in case to start recording the moment on video. 

“What’s wrong baby? Do you want to go to mama?” You coo, supporting her with your free arm as she stood on her wobbly legs. She only squeals determinedly, pointing at Eivor, who instantly opens her arms and motions for her to come forward. 

“Come to mama, kjære.” Her husky voice is motivational, but it doesn’t stop her heart from racing as the baby takes a step forward with your help. “Come on, you’ve got it.”  
  
Your daughter looks to you for confirmation and you only nod. You scoot a little bit closer to help her along, and along with Eivor you have to stop yourself from either crying or screaming happily when your little one wobbles along to Eivor, one foot in front of the other. She gets so close to Eivor until she finally starts toppling over, but Eivor smoothly catches her and hugs her firmly, repeatedly kissing her fluffy soft hair. 

“Ma…ma?” She babbles, unsure of herself, looking at Eivor before slapping each of her little hands on both of Eivor’s cheeks, making her laugh. 

Eivor looks over to you with watery eyes, unable to believe what was happening to all of you in this very given moment. 

“Ja min kjære, I’m mama.” Her voice is a little watery, unsure if she can keep it together. “Say it with me, huh? Mamma, hm? Ma..mma!” 

The ten month old giggles, babbling along a string of “mamamamama” sounds until she finally gets it. 

“Yes, baby, I’m mamma!” Oh how her heart could burst at this moment. Eivor feels like she’s over the moon, like she’s floating on a dream cloud somewhere. She can’t even stop the teary eyes and neither can you. She repeats the word, first pointing to herself and then to you. 

“Mamma?” She says to Eivor, wondering why Eivor looks so sad. She’s too little to comprehend that tears don’t only mean that someone is sad. She smiles when Eivor kisses her forehead and nods over to you, making her give a toothy smile, “Mamma!”  
  
“Yes, baby, we’re both your mammas.” There’s a watery laugh that catches in your throat, and now you finally understand all those parents that got so emotional over their babies’ first moments. You were glad to have recorded both of the monumental moments of your only daughter for posterity. 

You make your way to Eivor who’s heartily laughing at the baby’s attempts to repeat the new word she knows, both of you reveling in the fact that she’s the smartest baby alive because to you and your wife, she is. 

Before going home, Eivor asks a passerby if they could take a picture of the three using her phone, to keep and use as a reminder for what she lived for every day. 

Her little family. 


End file.
